


Friends with a Benefit

by TheAssButtWithManyFandoms (TheFandomIdjit)



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomIdjit/pseuds/TheAssButtWithManyFandoms
Summary: Moana finds herself in a compromising situation that leads to an awesome experince with Maui. Though story it self don't mention it for purposes of this fic Moana is 18





	Friends with a Benefit

Sitting cross legged on the boat she leaned against the pole as Maui was trying to catch a fish.

They'd been traveling for days and Moana was in a very bad predicament and was trying hard to hide it.

Moana was very hot and there was a familiar wetness between her thighs.

Her face was twisted in an expression of discomfort. Her need was so strong only Maui’s presence on the boat kept her from touching herself.

“Moana? Are you okay? You don't look so good.” Maui asked looking back at her with an air of concern.

Moana tried to think of a lie to put him off as she was completely embarrassed.

“It's nothing.” she said all too quickly.

“You don't have to lie to me Moana I can see something's wrong, you look very uncomfortable.” Maui said softly.

Moana blushed.

“Please, Maui I can't it's kind of embarrassing.” she mumbled hoping it might deter him.

But nope he just looked at her with a that’s not going to work expression.

“Come on I won't judge.” He promised.

“It's a female problem.” she tried humiliated.

“Oh you mean you’re bleeding?” he said thoughtfully.

“No that's not it, it’s im a bit..”

She blushed harder unable to finish.

“I'm listening, come on don't be embarrassed whatever it is I'm sure it's nothing to be ashamed of. “

Blushing she closed her eyes with mortification “I'm, I need, I'm aroused” she finally whimpered.

Maui was silent for a long moment with Moana grower much redder and more ashamed.

Maui took her hand “so you're Horney? I can fix that if you want.” he offered.

“What, you would do such a thing?” she was shocked.

“Well I am still a guy and I am your friend if it's become a problem I can help you.” he explained.

“Like what do you have in mind?” she asked.

“Well, come here sit in my lap and I will show you.” He promised.

Shyly she climbs onto his lap and he gently pulls her chin up leans down and kisses her deeply.

Being already very hot, she eagerly kissed him back.

While she was distracted by the kiss he lifted her grass skirt up and with a single large finger he gently strokes her clit.

Moana let loose a soft moaning sound as she shivered at the sensation.

He leaned in towards her ears “you weren't kidding, you're nice and wet down there.” 

Moana blushed and averted her eyes with embarrassment. 

“Hey don't be shy, sweetheart it's okay to be horny, you're only human it happens even I get that way sometimes and I'm a demigod.” he assured her softly.

She smiled up at him and she relaxed just before Maui slipped the finger into her hot velvety lips.

She gave a cry of pleasure and surprise, Maui grinned at the way she had responded, he gently finger fucked her when he had started this was all he had intended to do to fix her problem but he realized that her moaning and her wet heat was giving him an erection.

He set her down off his knee for just a moment long enough for him to slide his skirt down to his ankles and to fully relieve Moana of hers.

He pulled her back in his lap and positioned her just right.

Moana was nervous as she felt Maui fumbling between them rubbing something against her pussy. A very big something.

She put a hand on his chest and was about to tell him she didn't believe he was going to fit when he forced his way in pausing when he found her barrier.

His facial expression turned to one of concern and pleased discovery.

“You're a virgin? And you're allowing me to be the first?” he asked.

Moana shrugged “well if I'm going to loose my virginity I'd rather it be with somebody I trust and care for like you.” 

“You care for me?” he asked further surprised.

She nodded “you're the reason I'm so Horny, I just didn't have the guts to admit it until you wrung it from me.”

“Don't worry Moana, I'm going to do my best to make this good for you.” he promised.

Withdrawing He grasped her hips and thrusted back into her breaking through her virgin barrier.

Moana was deeply surprised to find just how good it felt to be wrapped around Maui’s cock.

And then he moved, she groaned with pleasure it was the greatest feeling she had ever felt in her life.

Wrapping her arms around his neck she raised herself up on her as if on a horse and slowly started riding him moaning and sobbing in pure pleasure.

“Maui!” she cried out.

Her vision had blurred she couldn't see his face as he increased speed as he pounded into her.

The harder he pounded into her the more she shouted his name which served to make him lose control and go faster.

They were both panting until finally together they both came hard and explosively.

Moana slipped off and just lay longways on the boat fully sated and exhausted.

“Moana are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?” He asked as if feeling worried.

“No Maui, it was unbelievably amazing and felt well good.” she admitted blushing.

“Good when it comes to helping people I aim only to please.” he mumbled as he sat watching the direction of the boat.

“You're not exhausted? “ she asked confused.

“What do you expect I'm a demigod I don't tire as easily as a human does.” Maui shrugged.

“Thank you Maui for that.” she mumbled sleepily.

“Anytime Moana to be honest I rather enjoyed the experience myself.” he grinned.

Moana smiled back as it replayed in her mind.

She decided she was very satisfied but wished she could talk him into doing it one more time.

That was her last thought before falling asleep.


End file.
